The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Cordyline baueri and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Albatross’. The new cultivar originated from seed collected from the open pollination of the female or seed parent plant Cordyline baueri ‘Falcon’. The exact male parent plant is unknown. The resulting seeds were subsequently grown in a seed bed in a cultivated area of Whenuapai, New Zealand. ‘Albatross’ was selected as a single plant within the progeny by the inventor in 1999.
The new cultivar was first asexually propagated by tissue culture in Hastings, New Zealand in 2005. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.